closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Pictures
Logo descriptions by Sean Beard, Nesfan1111, Supermarty-o, and Kylejaker1988 Logo captures and editions by Eric S., V of Doom, Supermarty-o, and Derrick Anderson Video captures courtesy of rvideoprod, Eric S., and movierelatedlogos Background: New World Pictures was founded by B-movie legend Roger Corman in 1970. However, they didn't use an on-screen logo until 1976. In recent years, Corman has been reissuing parts of the pre-1984 New World library on VHS and DVD on his own New Concord Home Video label (Corman left New World in 1984). Shout! Factory is currently re-releasing and releasing films previously unreleased on DVD for pre-1984 New World films. The 1970-83 films except Battle Beyond the Stars (co-produced with and released through Orion) were licensed to Viacom Enterprises (now "CBS Television Distribution") for TV distribution. The pre-1974 titles are now owned by Paramount. 1st Logo (1976-77, 1979) Nickname: "Sliding Rectangles" Logo: Two rectangles (light blue and dark blue) slide from both sides of the screen and eventually overlap each other (ala the Orion/Warner Bros. logo) on the dark blue rectangle we see, "ROGER CORMAN PRESENTS" (in Peignot font, the same used for the first Viacom logo) and on the light blue rectangle we see "A NEW WORLD PICTURES RELEASE" in the same font, as well. FX/SFX: The siding rectangles. Cheesy Factor: Typical early '70s animation. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Rare, might be seen on a few New World films from the era, but some went straight to the opening scene like Hollywood Boulevard. This appears on the U.S version of Starcrash (1979) on the 1986 Charter VHS release, along with the Shout! Factory DVD and Blu-ray. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1977-80) Nickname: "Constellation" Logo: On a Orion-like starfield, the phrase "NEW WORLD PICTURES PRESENTS", stacked and curved like an open eye, trails itself from the right of the screen in multiple colors (a la Filmways' second logo) onto the center. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The cheaply-made trailing animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. Films that contain this logo are'' God Told Me To'', The Kids Are Alright, Humanoids from the Deep, Grand Theft Auto, and Piranha. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1980-84) Nicknames: "Blue Sun", "Blue Camera", "Blue World" Logo: On a plain black background, the bold company name "NEW WORLD PICTURES" fades in. Then, two light streaks collide in the background and morph into a blue Aztec hieroglyph-like sun. The sun shines, then fades out. Variant: A version exists on Battle Beyond the Stars with "NEW WORLD PICTURES PRESENTS" under it, then it fades to "A ROGER CORMAN PRODUCTION". On this version, the logo zooms up at the end. FX/SFX: The light streaks circling around the logo and the fade-out on the studio name. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the film's opening theme. On Galaxy of Terror, a loud whoosh is heard followed by blasts. Avaliability: Rare. Appears on films like Galaxy of Terror and Forbidden World. Editor's Note: Not a popular logo, thanks to the dark atmosphere. 4th Logo (1984-91) New World Pictures Logo.png M97 180918 102552 02219.jpg New World Pictures The Philadelphia Experiment.png|''The Philadelphia Experiment'' (1984) New World Pictures Hellraiser.png|''Hellraiser'' (1987) New World Pictures Hellbound Hellraiser II.png|''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' (1988) New World Pictures Warlock.png|''Warlock'' (1989) Nickname: "The Sphere" Logo: On a black background, several 3-dimensional orange "slices" merge together to form a red-orange globe shape as the camera pulls back; as this occurs, a quick flash of light happens as each section passes. Once the abstract globe forms, the company name "NEW WORLD PICTURES" (or "NEW WORLD INTERNATIONAL" for international distribution) fades in below it. Variants: *A version exists with the sphere "wiping" in on Children of the Corn and other early releases during this era. *One version exists where the text reads just "NEW WORLD", with "ENTERTAINMENT" underneath. *On Hellbound: Hellraiser II, the text is in red. Just like the television logo variant from Gladiators. FX/SFX: The 3D sections merging into the globe. Very good animation; it still looks good today. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Sometimes, it featured a new-age synth theme. Availability: Common. Currently seen on Anchor Bay Entertainment, Image Entertainment and possibly Arrow Video USA, Kino Lorber and Code Red DVD & Blu-ray releases of New World Pictures material.. Original VHS releases of New World's films were always plastered with the New World Video logo, so there is no chance of finding it there, although the logo can be found on the Thorn EMI Video print of The Philadelphia Experiment as well as VHS copies of C.H.U.D., Children of the Corn, The Applegates and City of Blood. This is often plastered by the Trans Atlantic Entertainment or Lakeshore International logo on TV prints, though it was retained on a U.S. cable print of Dead Heat. Also appears on Malofilm tapes of films such as Hide and Go Shriek and Frankenstein General Hospital, as well as the Canadian Cineplex Odeon/MCA VHS of Making Contact (AKA: Joey). The New World International logo can be found on Checkered Flag. Editor's Note: The flashing of the lines do not help with those susceptible to epileptic seizures, but this is still among one of the most memorable logos from the 1980s. Category:Movie Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos